


A Friend in Need

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Iron Husbands, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Tony shows up late to an awards ceremony honoring Rhodey. So what else is new? If Rhodey didn't miss the guy so much, and if he wasn't pretty drunk, he might even be angry.Written for Day Eleven of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "frottage"





	A Friend in Need

When Tony’d said he would happily show up to give a speech at the Air Force charity gala that Rhodey was being honored at, Rhodey nodded and pursed his lips together before saying he’d find someone else. Tony had sworn he’d be there, and while Rhodey knew hed’ show up eventually, he could have won a sizable bet if he’d gambled on how late Tony actually was. Rhodey was a few drinks in already by that point, hating being singled out anyway and then there was Tony who seemed like he rolled in just to tell everyone Rhodey worked with embarrassing college stories.

Rhodey got up anyway and thanked Tony, thanked the Air Force and everyone else he could think of, then he took his plaque and returned to his table with it. Tony made the rounds greeting people and downing champagne before he got to the man of honor. “Honeybear, I’m sorry, I…”

“Save it, Tones. I’m about one drink away from not even caring what time you managed to saunter in here.” He raised his glass and clinked it against Tony’s shoulder, then smiling to himself he finished it off.

“Oh, that’s how it is? You wanna go drink for drink with me?” He spun a chair around and sat on it backwards, scooting up to Rhodey’s side. “How about we get outta here and hit the bar down the block? These people are less than zero fun.”

Rhodey squinted at him and leaned forward until their faces almost touched. “No.”

Tony sat back and clutched at his chest. “Oh, my broken heart! You wound me!” But he was grinning ear to ear. “Guess you just wanna stay here and drink the stuff the government’s paying for, hmm?” He waved over a waitress and ordered a bottle of cognac.

Rhodey tried to suppress a grin, but this was always where Tony got him. A few drinks in and he couldn’t be mad at the guy. They had too much history, both spoken and unspoken. But it was always when they both got plastered that they tended to get into trouble together. However, he was in no mood to care about that, and he welcomed Tony’s challenge.

An hour later, Tony was dragging him out to his limo, laughing at his best friend and trying to keep the man from doing anything he’d regret later in front of his colleagues. “No, no, we didn’t finish the bottle,” Rhodey protested, but Tony just eased him into the back seat of the limo.

“It’s a tip for that waitress. She looked like she could use a few drinks after a night with those stiffs.” That sent Rhodey giggling as Tony climbed in after him, and soon they were on the way home.

“Where’s Happy?” Rhodey asked, frowning up at the stranger driving them.

“Vacation with Pepper,” Tony answered. He rolled up the privacy window and laid back against Rhodey’s shoulder. “We should do that more often.”

“Yeah we should. ‘Cause I miss you, man. I miss how we used to be.”

“Platypus, I’m sorry I can’t always-”

He was cut off by Rhodey kissing him. Tony thought about protesting for a split second, but he immediately squashed that thought, and soon they were pawing at each other and rolling around in the seat like teenagers. They’d hooked up a few times in their dorm. A few times after that. But Tony never would’ve guessed that was what he meant by how they used to be. Either way, he was not gonna argue.

Somehow they managed to wrestle each other out of their jackets, and Tony had made his way into Rhodey’s lap. They were still kissing, and Rhodey’s hands were all over Tony’s ass. He ground down against his friend, creating a delicious friction for both of them.

“Wanna wait til my place? Gotta be close now.” Tony dropped his head back with a groan.

“I’m already close NOW,” Rhodey answered, taking the opportunity to nibble on Tony’s clavicle.

“Fuck… when’s the last time you came in your pants?”

“Probably the last time I was with you.”

Tony giggled and grabbed Rhodey’s shoulders. “We gotta stop hooking up like this. A bed would be nice.”

“Next time I’ll schedule it with Pepper.” He thrust up against Tony’s crotch and they both giggled. They’d feel like shit tomorrow, but they’d wake up together. Tony made a mental note to take Rhodey out to a nice breakfast. And probably shower. Because he doubted they’d make it much further than collapsing on the bed.

He looked down at his friend, sometimes with benefits, and they were both smiling at each other, a knowing and familiar smile. Tony leaned in and kissed him again, and he stopped holding back. They both yelled out as they came, not too far apart, and they held on and rocked each other through it despite their drunken clumsiness.

When they arrived at the Tower, Tony slung Rhodey’s arm over his shoulders and walked him to the elevator.

“Tones?” he said as they headed up towards the Penthouse.

“Cupcake?”

“Thanks for comin’ tonight. I mean to my award.”

Tony grinned and kissed him. “You know I always come when you need me.”

They made it as far as the couch and passed out in a happy tangle of limbs.


End file.
